Шива
Ши́ва '( , , «благой», «милостивый») — индуистское божество, входящее вместе с Брахмой и Вишну в божественную триаду тримурти и верховный бог в шиваизме. Истоки культа Шивы уходят в доведийский и ведийский периодыШива. Мифы народов мира. под ред С. А. Токарева.. left|thumb|Печать Пашупати из раскопок в [[Мохенджо-Даро|Мохе́нджо-Да́ро]] Шива олицетворяет собой космическое сознание, статичное мужское начало вселенной (Пуруша), оппозиционного Шакти (Пракрити), динамичному женскому началу вселенной, проявляющемуся в виде материального мира . В поздний период развития мифологического мировоззрения Индии (период Пуран, приблизительно 300—1200 гг.), Шива объединился с творцом Брахмой и поддержателем Вишну в верховную триаду (тримурти)Majumdar, R. C.: «Evolution of Religio-Philosophic Culture in India», in: Radhakrishnan (CHI, 1956), volume 4, p. 47. в качестве разрушительного начала вселенной. В то же время, в некоторых традициях Индии, как например кашмирский шиваизм, Шива является абсолютным божеством, выполняющем функции и созидания, и разрушения. В «Махабхарате» (1.1.20) Ишана (одно из имен Шивы) называется «изначальным мужем (адья пуруша''), единственно нетленным и вечным» и отождествляется с Брахмой и Вишну-Хари.Махабхарата, Адипарва. Перевод В. И. Кальянова Согласно «Шива-пуране», является создателем и Вишну, и Брахмы. Олицетворяет одновременно разрушительное и созидательное начала. В индуизме имеет эпитет Махадев, что переводится как величайший из богов (девов). Пять божественных ролей Шивы: создание, поддержка, растворение, сокрытие и дарование благодати. Традиция поклонения Шиве называется шиваизм. Известен под именами Рудра, Шанкара , Шамбху , Махадева, Махешвара. Основная мантра Шивы «Ом намах Шивая», впервые в Ведах встречается в гимне «Яджур-веды» «Шатарудрия» или «Гимн ста Рудрам». История Доарийский период (1500 до н. э. и ранее) [[Файл:Shiva Pashupati.jpg|right|thumb|200px|The Shiva Pashupati, seal with the seated Shiva figure termed Pashupati]] Многие исследователи, среди которых Р. Н. Дандекар и Мирча Элиаде, считают артефакты из Мохенджо-Даро, Хараппа и других археологических площадок северо-западной Индии и Пакистана, указывающими на раннюю форму поклонения Шиве и Шакти. Эти артефакты включают лингамы и «Печать Пашупати», описанную во множестве исследований. Индская цивилизация достигла своего пика около 2500—2000 до н. э., пришла в упадок к 1800 до н. э., и исчезла к 1500 до н. э.For dating as fl. 2300—2000 BCE, decline by 1800 BCE, and extinction by 1500 BCE see: Flood (1996), p. 24. По мнению Р. Н. Дандекара шиваизм является древнейшей из ныне существующих религий цивилизованного мира. . Ряд исследователей полагают, что йога была именно доарийским наследием, связанным с культом прото-Шивы. В противовес теории доарийского возникновения шиваизма, существует теория исхода из Индии, согласно которой миграции ариев в Индию не было, а Индская цивилизация (и, соответственно, культ прото-Шивы) была индоарийской. Гипотеза о «протоиндийском» происхождении Шиваизма не одобрена большинством ученыхИндийская Философия. Энциклопедия. РАН. 2009 г. Стр.865''' «Некоторые современные ученые возводят истоки Шиваизма к протоиндийской цивилизации (ХХV-ХVII вв. до н. э.): на одной из печатей, обнаруженных при раскопках, изображено некое рогатое божество, своими обликом и гипотетическими функциями напоминающее более позднего Шиву. Впрочем, гипотеза о столь раннем возникновении Шваизма не получила всеобщего признания среди специалистов». Ведийский период (1500 до н. э. — 600 до н. э.) С одной стороны в древнейшей из Вед — Риг-веде поклоняющиеся лингаму упоминаются в негативном контексте: «Пусть членопоклонники не просочатся в наш обряд!»Риг-веда VII.21 , «Когда, не встречающий сопротивления, в измененном облике он овладел Имуществом стовратного, убивая членопоклонников»Риг-веда X.99. С другой стороны — Риг-Веды обращается к Рудре около 75 раз в различных гимнахПодробнее см.: Chakravarti, Mahadev (1994). The Concept of Rudra-Śiva Through The Ages.; напрямую к нему обращено 3 (или 4О четырёх ригведийских гимнах к Рудре подробнее см.: Michaels, p. 216 and p. 364, note 50.) гимна: # I, 43. — К Рудре (и Соме)стихи 1-6 обращены к Рудре; стихи 7-9 обращены к Соме.. # I, 114. — К Рудре. # II, 33. — К Рудре. # VII, 46. — К Рудре. В Яджур-Веде к Рудре обращено уже значительное количество гимнов и впервые встречается маха-мантра «Ом намах Шивая». Значительное количество гимнов также можно найти и в Атхарва-веде. В период становления ведийской религии, многие элементы шиваизма уходят в неофициальную среду — Шраману, которая подразумевает некую оппозицию ведийскому брахманизму, сильно ритуализированного внешне. В ведийском брахманизме Рудре-Шиве не поклоняются, а просят удалиться и не вредить'К вопросу об эволюции образа Рудры-Шивы в текстах Шрути. А. Х. Мехакян' "Он Рудра исключен из культа Сомы, но получает бали — подношение пищи, брошенной на землю, и остатки жертвоприношения (vāstu); отсюда его имя Vāstavya (Шбр I. 7. 3. 6-7). В упомянутых брахманах «Айтарее» и «Шатапатхе» приводится целый ряд ритуальных мер предосторожности и защиты от Рудры. Во время ритуала агнихотра («Каушитаки» II. 1), когда жрец во благо себя и жертвователя приносит жертвы богам, ему предписывается два раза протянуть ковш для подношений к северной стороне, с тем чтобы умилостивить Рудру и дать ему уйти, сделать так, что бы не оказаться во владениях этого страшного бога"От Вед к Индуизму. Эволюционирующая мифология. Р. Н. Дандекар «В „Шатарудрии“, этом необычном гимне, мы не найдем ни выражений, связанных с ритуалом, ни отсылок к священному обычаю. Рудра не занимает важного, почетного места в ритуалах шраута. Его либо „прогоняют домой“, как при жертвоприношении агни-хотра (АпастШрС VI.11.3), либо выделяют ему остатки ритуальных возлияний. Ритуалы шраута — ведийские „торжественные“ обряды общественного культа, совершавшиеся обычно жрецами по заказу царя; состояли главным образом в жертвоприношении сомы или возлияниях в жертвенный огонь топленого масла». Атрибутом в некоторых течениях шиваизма является череп убитого Брахмана (ведийского священника)Мирча Элиаде — Йога: бессмертие и свобода — ЙОГА И АБОРИГЕННАЯ ИНДИЯ. Период упанишад (600 до н. э. — 300 н. э.) Ведийская религия теряет свою монополию под натиском различных факторов. Неудовлетворенность людей сложной брахманской ритуальностью, кастовой изоляцией, отсутствием возможности достижения спасения человеком не брахманского происхождения, вызывает глубокие реформы индуизма. Появляются течения порвавшие с ведизмом (буддизм, адживики), но некоторые начинают утверждаться в рамках ведийской философии, в виде упанишад, — комментариев к Ведам. По мнению учёных, «Шветашватара-упанишада»For dating to 400—200 BCE see: Flood (1996), p. 86. представляет собой самый древний текст, в котором была изложена философия шиваизма.For Upanishad as a systematic philosophy of Shaivism see: . Согласно Гэвину Фладу, в тексте этой упанишады представлено: … богословие, которое возносит Рудру до статуса Верховного Бога, Всевышнего (на санскрите — ) который, как и Шива в более поздних традициях, выполняет космологические функции, оставаясь при этом трансцендентным.Flood (1996), p. 153. По мнению Дандекара, «Шветашватара-упанишада» является для шиваитов тем же самым, что «Бхагавад-гита» для васудэвизма-кришнаизма, хотя «Шветашватара-упанишада» древнее, и именно её идеи легли в основу, и нашли дальнейшее развитие в «Бхагавад-гите». Период Пуран Во время правления Гуптов (320—500 года н. э.) развилась пураническая религия и шиваизм быстро распространился по всему индийскому субконтиненту.For Gupta Dynasty (c. 320—500 CE) and Puranic religion as important to the spread across the subcontinent, see: Flood (1996), p. 154. Изображение Изображается чаще всего сидящим в позе лотоса, с кожей белого цвета, с синей шеей, со спутанными или скрученными в пучок на макушке (джата) волосами, носящим змею на шее, голове, руках и ногах (как браслеты), на поясе и переброшенную через плечо (как аналог священного шнура). Одет в тигровую или слоновью шкуру, восседает на тигровой шкуре. На лбу — третий глаз, а также трипундра из священного пепла (бхасма или вибхути), который получают из навоза коров или сожженных трупов. Одно из популярных изображений Шивы — Ардханари или Ардханаришвара, когда он предстает гермафродитом. Левая сторона представляет собой его женскую ипостась (супругу, Парвати). Правая — мужскую. Символически может изображаться в виде лингама (поставленного вертикально фаллоса) или йонилингама (лингам, помещенный в «колоду», образ женского начала). Атрибуты thumb|Гигантская статуя Шивы в [[Мурдешваре]] thumb|right|Статуэтка танцующего Шивы [[Натараджа|Натараджи]] Атрибуты Шивы в его различных обликах (как в благих, так и в яростных): Шива часто изображают танцующим, что символизирует вечный танец Вселенной — тандава. Танец осуществляется над телом убитого асура Апасмары. Свиту Шивы составляют ганы — духи и демоны. Семья thumb|left|250px| Шива в ипостаси Ватука-бхайравы — ребёнка в возрасте 5-7 лет, всегда сопровождаемой собакой ([[Сука|сукой) ]] Сати (санскр. सती, также Дакшаяни) — дочь Дакши и жена Шивы, описываемая в пуранической литературе индуизма. После того, как Дакша оскорбил Шиву, отказавшись пригласить его на великое жертвоприношение (яджну), она отреклась от отца, испепелив свое тело йогическим пламенем (по другой версии мифа, взошла на жертвенный огонь яджны Дакши). Позднее родилась в семье Химавата (олицетворение гималайского горного массива) под именем Парвати (букв. «горянка», «дочь гор») и великими аскезами снова завоевала любовь Шивы. Сыновья Шивы и Парвати — бог войны Сканда и бог учёности Ганеша. Изображение всей семьи вместе называется Шива Паривар — обычно изображаются четырёхрукими, с основными атрибутами и ваханами; тройственность Шива-Парвати-Ганеша может символизировать в индийской народной вере идеальный тип божественной семьи. Также есть несколько упоминаний в упа-пуранах о дочери Шивы — Манаси. Гангу (сестру Парвати) также иногда называют супругой Шивы. В ведийских гимнах Амбика — сестра Рудры (Шивы), но впоследствии произошло её отождествление с Парвати, супругой Шивы. thumb|300px|Храм Шивы в [[Прамбанане (IX—X вв.)]] Функции * в шиваизме является верховным богом — Парашива — творцом, поддержателем и разрушителем, защитником праведности, победителем демонов, подателем всех благ и управителем всего сущего, которому подчиняются все остальные боги; * в других направлениях индуизме на первый план выходит его ипостась разрушителя Вселенной в конце мирового цикла — махаюги, с целью создания пространства для нового творения; * считается создателем сакрального звука («ом») и санскрита, языка культа; * имеет ипостась целителя и избавителя от смерти (Махамритйунджайа); * его свита — духи и демоны, которые сопровождают его по своей собственной воле. Имена и эпитеты В тантрах, пуранах и Махабхарате приведны несколько списков из 1008 имён (сахасранама) Шивы. Ниже приведены некоторые из имён Шивы с приблизительным переводом. * Шива — благой, приносящий счастье; * Амарнатх — Владыка бессмертия (есть одноимённое священное место — Амарнатх); * Бахурупа — Обладающий Многими Формами; * Бхайрава ( , ) — «ужасный», жестокое проявление Шивы, связанное с уничтожением; * Бхоленатх — «покровитель (владыка) простых». Так как слово «бхола» значит и «простой, нелицемерный» и «простой, наивный, простак, дурак», то Бхоленатх часто понимается в значении «Владыка простаков»; * Бхутапати, Бхутешвар — Владыка бхутов (нежити); * Вамадева — Прекрасный бог; * Вирабхадра — Прекрасный герой; яростная форма Шивы; * Вишванатх — Господь Вселенной; * Гангадхара — Держащий Гангу; * Гангаприйа — Любящий Гангу / Любимый Гангой; * Гириша — Владыка Гор; * Дурвасас — Неодетый, Плохо одетый; * Ишана ( , ) — Властвующий; * Кайлаш Васин — Живущий на горе Кайласа; * Капалималин — Носящий гирлянду из черепов; * Капардин — Носящий Капарду (причёску узлом в форме раковины); * Лингараджа — Царь лингама; * Махадэва ( , ) — Великий Бог; * Махешвара ( , ) — Верховный Властитель; * Мритйунджа — Побеждающий смерть; * Натараджа ( , ) — Царь танца; * Нилагрива или Нилакантха ( , ) — синешеий (по преданию, проглотил яд, способный отравить все мироздание и задержал в своём горле; по другой версии горло посинело из-за того, что Парвати сжала руками горло Шивы, чтобы тот не проглотил смертельный яд); * Пашупати — Владыка Тварей; * Рамешвара — Бог Рамы (согласно Рамайане, Рама перед атакой на Ланку совершил поклонение Шиве, прося у него защиты и поддержки, что и принесло ему успех в битве); * Стхану — Стойкий, Непоколебимый; * Трайамбака — Трехглазый; * Трипурантака, Трипурари — Разрушитель трёх городов; * Тришулдхара — Держащий Трезубец; * Тьягараджа — Царь аскезы; * Хара — Разрушитель; * Шанкара ( , ) — Приносящий Благо; * Шарва — Стрелок; * Шриканта — «Прекрасношеий». Происхождение имени thumb|8 век. Скульптура интерьера пещерного храма на острове Элефанта Самое первое упоминание имени Шивы в Ведах, встречается в Рудра-сукте — в пятой главе четвёртой песни Тайттирия-самхиты Кришна Яджурведы. Предполагается, что Шива или Сива (Сиван) было божество доарийского населения Индии. Впоследствии был отождествлен с ведийским Рудрой. Ритуал * Панчабрахма-мантры — довольно широко используются в Шивапудже самых разных школ и на них постоянно ссылаются различные руководства по шиваитским ритуалам. Все они относятся к Тайттирия-араньяке (X.17-21) Кришна-яджур веды. Десятая глава Тайттирия араньяки также именуется Маханараяна упанишада — поэтому про Панчабрахма мантры говорится, что они принадлежат Маханараяна-упанишаде. * Рудра-сукта — одна из сутр Яджур-веды. Читается во время совершения Линга-абхишеки, домашнего почитания божеств и как самостоятельный ритуально-философский текст. Праздники Махашивара́три («великая ночь Шивы») — переходящий праздник, приходится на ночь перед новолунием последнего лунного цикла зимы, попадает на февраль-март. Праздник «Шиваратри» отмечается несколько раз в году, но этот считается самым главным, отчего носит приставку «маха» — великий, главный. Верующие читают «катха» — истории о Шиве, и поют гимны в его честь. После праздника, который длится сутки, начинается ярмарка на берегах рек и водоёмов. Тем кто бодрствует во время Шиваратри, в Пуранах обещано материальное процветание и место в раю, также любая медитация в эту ночь считается в 100 раз сильнее обычной, это связано с положением Солнца и Луны в это время. Символом данного праздника является лингам. Народные поверия * По повериям Шива с удовольствием предавался курению марихуаны. Поэтому аскеты-садху, почитаемые в индуизме как святые, считают это занятие приближением к Шиве, его благословением. Курением травы садху традиционно встречают праздник Маха-Шиваратри, или Великой ночи Шивы«Святым людям на празднике Шивы не дают торговать гашишем» // Русская служба Би-би-си, 02.03.2011 г.. * Существует легенда, что Шива владел 330 миллионами асан.Зубков А. Н., Очаповский А. П. Хатха-йога для начинающих. — М.: Медицина, 1991. — 192 с. — 100 000 экз. — ISBN 5-225-00767-8 См. также * Прабхамандала Примечания Литература * Ссылки * SHIVA GLOBAL — 1008 Имён Шивы. * Шива и Шивалингам — статья Динанатха Бодхисвами (Дмитрия Борзунова) * Образ Господа Шивы в Махабхарате — статья Динанатха Бодхисвами (Дмитрия Борзунова) * Шива-Шакти и истории 12 джьотир-лингамов * Один из крупнейших порталов, посвященных шиваизму, на английском языке * Библиотека шиваизма и шактизма * Категория:Боги индуизма Категория:Верховные боги Категория:Аскетизм Категория:Боги по алфавиту Категория:Боги справедливости и правосудия